A very desirable form of closet for homes, offices and apartments is the by-passing door assembly which employs preferably two doors, each supported by rollers engaging a pair of parallel tracks. One door travels on each track to by-pass in front or behind each other. The double track is secured to the door header or ceiling. The double track is usually roll formed from a single piece of sheet steel having sufficient thickness and strength in general to support the weight of the doors in all normal circumstances. The track and doors are normally installed as a final construction step on the structure. It is apparent that employing by-passing doors of this type, the hanger assembly plus the track will be visible from the interior of the room unless some fascia is installed to cover the assembly. One simple approach is the use of a wooden fascia board installed and finished after the track and doors, but, as indicated above, it is desired that all finished carpentry and painting be completed before the installation of the doors.